Pinkie Pie Wants Rainbow Dash to Call Her Bae
by Such A Chlorbag
Summary: Pinkie Pie had been dating Rainbow Dash for three months now and she couldn't be happier. There was only one problem: Why couldn't she tell anyone? When that question is left unanswered, Pinkie is forced to question why they are in a relationship at all.


It had been the first snow of the season. Small, crystalline flakes cascaded from the heavens and painted the ground a creamy white. With the assistance of a full moon, the porcelain blanket of snow was brightly illuminated and the serene silence that overtook Ponyville was astounding. All of the ponies were snug in their beds chasing memories or just counting sheep, adding only further peace to the already calmest of nights. This did not go unnoticed by one pink, preppy pony as she made her way down a vacant path on the outskirts of town, marveling at the striking display Mother Nature had set before her.

Mother Nature or - should she say - the deliberate weather stylings of one cerulean-blue pegasus.

Rainbow Dash knew that Pinkie loved winter. With it came snow balls, snow ponies, snow globes. So that morning when she had mentioned to Pinkie that she was going to make it snow that night, the hyperactive pony could do nothing more than bound into the air with glee. But seeing it now as it softly descended onto her muzzle and onto the ground before her, all Pinkie could do was smile quietly to herself.

"Pinkie!" she heard, a call from the sky above. With an ear-to-ear grin on her face Pinkie Pie looked up into the stormy sky overhead. Soaring just below the cloud line she saw a pegasus, one more important to her than any party, any balloon, or any toothless alligator. This pegasus was Rainbow Dash, and she was Pinkie's marefriend.

Closing the distance between herself and Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash swooped past the tree line and circled a tight loop before closing her wings and landing right next to Pinkie. Looking her over from head to hoof, Pinkie Pie noticed not even a bead of sweat on her marefriend's forehead. If there were any indication of intense physical activity then Rainbow didn't show it, save for a light rosiness of her cheeks. A rosiness too cute for Pinkie to ignore. She leaned in and planted a warm kiss on Rainbow Dash's cheek, who after a moment of surprise pulled away and grinned with an even redder face than before.

"Dashie, this storm is amazing!" Pinkie cheered as she wrapped her arm around Rainbow. Her cold form pressed tightly against Pinkie's own, warming both their hearts as well as their bodies. "I mean, I know that you knew that I love snow – mostly 'cause I told you that I loved snow – but _still_ you went out and did this and oh Dashie it's so nice and peaceful and-"

Rainbow Dash held up a hoof. Pinkie smiled; she knew that she got caught up in a rant sometimes.

"It's really nothing, Pinks," said Rainbow Dash, a proud grin on her mouth all the same. "I mean, I _did_ put the extra work in to make sure there was enough space for the full moon to shine through and light up all the snow but, you know, whatever…" She feigned crossing her hooves in apathy as she turned her head away from Pinkie, making sure to sneak her eyes back to see Pinkie's reaction.

Pinkie knew this trick – Rainbow had done it _long_ before they'd begun dating – yet she loved playing the part all the same.

"It's not whatever at all, Dashie!" she cried, a sense of humor in her voice. "In fact, it's like the least whateverer thing of all time! Who else could kick those clouds so perfectly? If those clouds had mommies then they would be flying home to them right now to complain about how Rainbow Dash kicked them so well!"

Rainbow Dash cocked her head. "Uh, yeah… I guess. If cloud's had moms. It's not all about kicking though, you know." She took Pinkie's head and guided it across the sky, following her own stretched out hoof. "It's about dexterity, _composition_ , and knowing just how the moon will shine through on any given spot. Not to mention the athleticism needed by yours truly."

Pinkie giggled as she looked over at her mare. "Wow, Dashie. Those are some pretty fancy words. They _sound_ really nice though."

Rainbow Dash removed her arm from Pinkie and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I _may_ have looked those up earlier when I was thinking about my awesome speech I was gonna give you when the night was all over." A guilty look crossed over her face. "Or not. I dunno…"

Stifling a laugh with her hoof, Pinkie repositioned herself to come face to face with Rainbow Dash. "No matter how many dictionaries you need to describe it, you did a super-fabulous-fantastic job, Dashie. Winter only comes once, after all. Well, once a _year_ , but then it becomes so dinky-danged hard to wait for the next year's winter 'cause the last one just ended and I really didn't want it to end and it's not like I don't like spring and summer and fall but…" Pinkie trailed off as she noticed Rainbow was giving her a look. _Oops_. She went full Pinkie again. That's something she'd learned about hanging out with her friends all these years. You never go full Pinkie. She cleared her throat and began again.

"What I really meant to say was 'thank you,' Dashie. I just love it! It's so quiet, and beautiful, and… _romantic_ ," she said, batting her eyes.

Rainbow huffed, averting her eyes and finding the snow below them extremely interesting all of a sudden. "Uh, yeah… I mean, I _guess_ you could look at it that way. If you want."

Pinkie's heart soared. Her marefriend looked so _cute_ when she was embarrassed. It never bothered Pinkie though, she said enough lovey-dovey stuff for the two of them. She took a moment to consider what to say next, and decided it was time to bring out the rarely seen Earnest Pinkie Pie (which had been coming out much more since her and Rainbow Dash formed a relationship). Pinkie Pie took Rainbow Dash's hoof in hers and formed a warm smile on her face.

"This was really sweet of you, Rainbow Dash," she began. "You know… I kinda noticed it snowed a little earlier this year than normal. The weather usually needs to be a bit colder before it gets like this." Pinkie grinned as she noticed Rainbow's face growing pinker than her own.

"You did this for me. Didn't you, Dashie?"

Again, Rainbow Dash had difficulty making eye contact with the mare before her. "Well, y-you know," she said, her heart aflutter. "I kinda figured you'd enjoy it, on account of you loving the snow and all. You always seem to be at your happiest during the winter and I… I like seeing you happy."

Rainbow finally returned her gaze to Pinkie before running a hoof through her hair. "Besides… I wanted it to be nice on our three month anniversary."

Although Rainbow's voice got quieter and trailed off at the end of her statement, Pinkie Pie heard her all the same. Her heart leapt as she rushed up and took Rainbow Dash into a patented Pinkie Pie Love Hug.

"YOU REMEMBERED!" Pinkie shouted as Rainbow returned the colossal hug in earnest. Pinkie's vision began to blur as she spoke.

"Oh, Dashie! You remembered! I'm so happy! Especially after, well…"

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash retorted, still wrapped in Pinkie's embrace. "I had an excuse last time, remember! I was _aware_ it was our two month anniversary, but I was in the reserves! I couldn't let the Wonderbolts down if they needed me that night!" She pulled her head back to see Pinkie's face. "And it's not like – MWAH – uh…" Pinkie interrupted her with a quick peck on the mouth. "It's not like - MWAH – I didn't – MWAH – tell you that night – MWAH."

Rainbow giggled. "Pinkie, are you gonna keep interr-" Rainbow's voice was stifled as Pinkie pressed her lips to her own. Both their eyes closed as they stood with nothing but the silent night surrounding them, as if in awe of the delicate moment they shared. Pinkie moaned in joy as Rainbow began stroking her cheek with a hoof, each one of them enjoying their tender kiss as they let all outside distractions melt away. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Pinkie removed her lips from Rainbow's and stood back down on all fours.

"I already told you I forgive you," Pinkie said, her voice low and sultry.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "I know. I just wanted a little _more_ forgiveness, if you know what I mean." With a wink and a giggle, the two ponies began making their way down the snow laden path and on their way back to the heart of Ponyville.

After a few moments of silence, Pinkie Pie leaned her head on Rainbow's shoulder. "So, are you gonna keep doing romantic things like this for me, Dashie?"

"You _know_ it," replied Rainbow, leaning into Pinkie's head. "Are you gonna keep thanking me like _that_ , with lots of kisses and stuff?"

"You know it," Pinkie said with a smirk.

As the snowfall began to pick up, Pinkie Pie looked over at her marefriend and took all of her in. Rainbow had the most beautiful eyes Pinkie had ever seen. _Honestly_ , she told herself, _if I didn't have so many cakes to bake I would just spend all afternoon looking at her._ Rainbow's namesake, the amazing mane that came from her head and tail, shone brightly in the moonlight as vividly as ever. Pinkie Pie couldn't believe how lucky she was. Rainbow Dash was _her_ girlfriend! An Element of Harmony, a Wonderbolt reserve, literally the _fastest_ flyer in all of Equestria! This wasn't just some run-of-the-mill, one-trick pony here. This was Rainbow Dash! Her super-bestest friend of all time, and in Pinkie's honest opinion she was quite the looker as well. Thinking back on all the things they had gone through – all of the adventures and dangers and _parties_! – Pinkie could honestly say that this moment right now was the happiest time of her entire life.

And that's when Pinkie Pie noticed. It's not like it hit her like a bale of hay or anything; it had been creeping in the back of her mind this whole time. But it had taken her these three months for her to finally have the courage to form it into words and admit it to herself.

Pinkie was in love.

 _OmygoshOmygoshOmygosh_ thought Pinkie, her marefriend's own mannerisms rubbing of on her. _I_ AM _IN LOVE!_ In the utter silence of the streets of Ponyville, Pinkie could hear her heartbeat beating like a Clydesdale.

 _What do I do? What do I say? Ooh, do I tell her? NO! Wait, yes! Wait… no. What if she says she doesn't? What if she says she_ does! _OOOOH, what if I make things weird?! Is it too early? It's been three months! Aw, but it's really been years! Come on, Pinkie. Think! If there was ever a time to say it, it would be_ right now! _Ohhhh, am I loco in the coco? Is_ she? _For even going out with someone like me? C'mon, Pinkie Pie! Say it! Say it! SAY IT!_

Rainbow looked over at Pinkie Pie, who she now noticed had been intensely staring at her for the last five minutes without saying a word. 

"Uh, you okay, Pinks?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Pinkie's mouth hung open, with only one kinda-sorta-word able to make its way out.

"Bbbbbbuhhhhh…." mumbled Pinkie.

Rainbow's eyebrow only gained new heights. "Buhh?"

Pinkie's heart sank. She couldn't do it. Not now. She wasn't sure why, exactly. Right now, the girl who was known for wearing her heart on her sleeve and blurting out anything that came to mind could only come up with a cover for what she was trying to say.

"I – uh… bae!" Pinkie shouted, to Rainbow's surprise. "I think we should start calling each other 'bae'!"

" _Bae_?" asked Rainbow Dash. "What in the horse is ' _bae_ '?"

With a nervous giggle, Pinkie prompted Rainbow to keep on walking. "Uh, you know, _bae_. All the couples are using it now, silly. It's… short for 'babe!' I think."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Uh… huh. Don't you think that's a little… obvious?"

Pinkie Pie cocked her head. "Well… what do you mean?"

For the third time tonight Rainbow Dash broke eye contact with Pinkie. "You know… it's just kinda… _out there_. Everypony would know… You know?"

Pinky Pie's ears flattened against her head. _That's right_. Pinkie realized why should couldn't tell Rainbow she loved her. Because knowing herself, Pinkie Pie would want to shout her love from the highest mountains to the deepest oceans. But Rainbow Dash just reminded her of the pain she's been trying to keep at the back of her mind: their relationship was a secret to everybody.

With a lump in her throat, Pinkie spoke. "But… it's been three months now, Dashie. Don't you think we should tell everypony?"

Rainbow Dash was silent for a moment. "I… I don't know if I can do that, Pinkie. Not – not yet…"

Pinkie's lip quivered. They'd had this conversation before, but Rainbow had quickly put it aside. Not this time. She needed to know why Rainbow had asked her not to tell anyone.

"But _why_ , Dashie? I – I _really_ like you! Don't you really like me?" Tears began to form in Pinkie's eyes.

Rainbow crossed her front hoof over the other. "I… I _do_ , Pinkie. I just can't…" She met Pinkie in the eye again and saw that she was about to cry. "Hey, come on. Don't be like this. This is our three month anniversary! I… I did all this. _For you!_ We should be happy about tonight!"

Pinkie wiped a stray tear with her hoof. "How could I be happy, Dashie? Knowing that you're ashamed of me…"

Rainbow's face looked like her heart had broken. Pinkie wasn't sure who that hurt more, Rainbow or herself. But she was starting to realize more and more that _that_ must be the reason behind all the secrecy. Why else would Rainbow not even want to tell their best friends?

Rainbow Dash ran over and cupped Pinkie's cheek with her hoof. "Pinkie! Pinkie, no! I am _not_ ashamed of you! You're the coolest, funniest, most inspiring pony I know! It's just…" She trailed off again, unsure of how to end her sentence.

With a sniffle and another rub of her face, Pinkie continued. "You are, though. Aren't you? When it started… you told me I couldn't even tell any of the girls. Do you think they won't accept us, Dashie? Do you think you'll be too embarrassed?"

Tears now creeped out of Rainbow's eyes as well. "Pinkie, no… no. It's nothing like that. It has nothing to do with you at all! I…"

Pinkie Pie removed Rainbow's hoof from her face. "Please… tell me, Rainbow. 'Cause you're making me super-duper sad. And I really don't like feeling this way." Tears were flowing freely now, her eyes almost as pink as her coat.

Rainbow rubbed her eyes with a hoof. "Because, Pinkie… I didn't know – I _don't_ know – if it was going to work out. If _we_ are going to work out. I… I didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure. I didn't want them getting excited or nervous or… _whatever_ … until it was a sure thing between us. And I still don't know…"

Pinkie's heart, which had experienced the highest of heights she could ever imagine, had now shattered. Smashed by Rainbow's words. They say the bigger you are, the harder you fall. And Pinkie had fallen hard. So hard that she didn't think she could ever recover all the pieces.

"You… You're not sure?" Pinkie asked, difficult to speak as it was. Between tears and gasps for air, she prodded further. "Is it… because you think I'm annoying? Do I – do I smother you too much? 'Cause I can stop coming over so much, I… we could spend less holidays together if you want…"

Pinkie's rear legs gave way and she planted her rear in the snow. Her cries of sadness inhibited her from saying anymore. She just couldn't. It hurt too badly. Rainbow leapt to her and put her arm around Pinkie's head before leaning in close.

"Oh, no, Pinkie… It's not like that! It's not you at all! It's _me_! This is all my fault, I…" She cursed under her breath. "I knew we shouldn't have had this conversation tonight. This is such bad timing, Pinkie…"

Rubbing her eyes did no good, Pinkie just could not get the tears to stop. "I'm sorry, Rainbow. Do I talk too much? I could stop talking so much. And singing. I know you don't like it when I sing." She gasped for air. "And I could stop baking so much food for you. I probably give you too many sweets, don't I? I'm so stupid! You're an athlete, you can't eat all that! Rainbow, I'm so sorry."

Rainbow Dash was beginning to cry as well. "Pinkie! Stop it! Don't say things like that! I… I love all of those things about you!"

Pinkie Pie stood up and attempted to clear her face one last time before looking Rainbow in the eye. "But… you don't love _me_ … do you?"

Rainbow sat with her mouth open, unsure of what to say.

Without any further deliberation, Pinkie took off down the streets of Ponyville. Her cries did not go unnoticed by Rainbow Dash, who could only sit in the snow with a single outreached hoof. After all of her efforts and all of her blunders tonight, Rainbow Dash was now completely alone.

Pinkie lay in her bed, surrounded by pillows and a tear stained blanket. The only light that inhabited the room was that of the full moon still beaming brightly in the sky. Wrapped in her arms was the sympathetic lizard Gummy, who remained unsure of what was going on around him save for the painful wails of the one he cared about most. And though he couldn't put it into words, nothing hurt him more than seeing her cry and being able to do nothing about it.

"Oh, Gummy," she muttered as she nuzzled his snout, "you're the only one I need. I know you'll always love me…" Pinkie closed her eyes as she felt Gummy's slimy tongue give her a quick lick on the nose, what she assumed to be his way of sympathizing with her. But who was she kidding? She needed much more than Gummy. She needed Rainbow Dash. And now it seems she couldn't even have that.

Pinkie rolled onto her back and lay Gummy down on her chest. Why couldn't she have just let it go? It was obvious to her that Rainbow didn't want to talk about it, but she just kept pressing the matter. She could've waited. She had all the time in the world! It was just their three month anniversary and the holidays were about to begin. Why did she have to act so bullish?

 _Oh, Pinkie_ , she thought as she lay a foreleg over her eyes, _you're so stupid_ …

Now she'd ruined everything. Thinking about what Rainbow had said, Pinkie realized that her marefriend's fears had actually come true. Rainbow was afraid that being in a relationship would strain the group as a whole, something that _absolutely_ could not happen to the Elements of Harmony. Who would be able to save the world if two of its guardian members ended up hating each other? And now - thanks to her own selfishness - Pinkie had made things awkward between her and Rainbow Dash. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy. Which was the _worst_ _kind_ of prophecy, in her opinion.

Another wave of crying hit her as the pain in her heart grew stronger. Making things bad for the group was terrible and all, but Pinkie couldn't help but ignore that for now as she looked deep inside and saw what was truly hurting her. She had let herself fall in love. Her stupid, bratty, silly brain of hers let her fall for the most amazing mare in all of Equestria, and within five minutes of realizing that she ruined it for herself forever.

Pinkie knew herself. When she felt, she felt _hard_. Off the top of her head, she couldn't think of a single moment where she just felt – _meh_ – about something. She always _loved this_ or _hated that_ or _thought that cake looks really weird, Twilight. Maybe you should try again sometime._ But in moments like these she wished that she couldn't feel at all.

She closed her eyes as the snow continued to fall outside. Pinkie could tell that she was falling in and out of sleep, so when she heard a noise that startled her out of her dazed state she had absolutely no idea what time it was. Looking over at her lollipop coo-coo clock, she groaned as she saw two in the morning stationed on its face.

Looking down at the peacefully dozing Gummy, Pinkie smiled. _At least I didn't wake my baby._ After carefully sliding her way out of her bed, Pinkie held her breath to see if she could hear the noise once again. She did not need to wait for long, however, as the heavy sound of hooves clomping on her roof became suddenly apparent.

"On our roof?" she whispered to herself. Could it be Santa Clops? Nah, he only comes on Hearth's Warming. Ignoring the clear and present danger the situation brought, Pinkie decided to investigate. Cracking open her window, Pinkie shivered as the cold winter breeze made its way across her body.

 _Whoever decided to break in at this time of night sure is a big, mean-ol' doody head. Not to mention one that doesn't mind the cold._

Pinkie made her way out onto her balcony. Looking up at the domed tower she lived in atop Sugar Cube Corner lead to no avail. Nopony was there.

 _Hmm_ , she thought, _guess I scared them off. Which is weird, since I'm not scary at all. In fact, it should be_ me _who's getting scared._

"Hello!" Pinkie called out, with only the wind as a reply. Shrugging her shoulders, Pinkie began to move back inside. Right before she could cross the threshold, however, her Pinkie sense activated. Quickly turning around, Pinkie saw the one pony she both _really_ wanted to see yet _really_ wanted to avoid all at once.

"Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash floated in the air a few feet away from the balcony wrapped in the same winter attire she'd left her in hours ago. Looking past the scarf and beanie which covered her face, Pinkie could see that Rainbow's eyes were as pink and puffy as her own. And despite everything that had happened that night, nothing hurt Pinkie more than seeing her Rainbow cry.

"Hey, Pinkie," Rainbow said as she landed in front of her. "I, uh… really wanted to talk to you. And I couldn't wait. So I knocked on your window but realized you were still asleep, so… you know."

Pinkie said nothing as she cast her gaze downward. Rainbow continued after a moment of silence.

"And so I changed my mind and started to leave, but… I heard you call out so I was like 'Well do I go back and talk or do I wait or what?'" A nervous giggle seeped out. "You know I'm not very good at this talking stuff. Or this… _relationship_ stuff…" 

Pinkie nodded her head. "You and me both, Rainbow," she said with a half-baked smile.

Rainbow lowered her scarf under her chin. " _That's_ what I wanted to talk about. And this is gonna be _really_ hard for me to say out loud so, please… will you give me a chance to say it?"

"Of course I will."

With a sigh and a moment of contemplation, Rainbow began. "So… what I said earlier - about not being sure about us - I wasn't entirely honest." She saw Pinkie's questioning expression and quickly corrected. "Not that I _lied_ , exactly. I just didn't tell you everything."

Rainbow took a step forward and continued. "I'm scared, Pinkie. That's what I've been trying to avoid saying to you all of these months. Scared to let myself, you know… _feel_ this way. Scared to open myself up to you. I've never been with someone before and…"

Pinkie put a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. "What's to be scared of, Dashie? Why is liking me such a scary thing to do? 'Cause when I look at you… I'm really not scared at all."

"Like I said," replied Rainbow, "it really isn't you, Pinkie." She turned away to look at the snow once again settling on the rooftops of Ponyville. "It's all me. I've gone so long without anypony that, uh… _cared_ for me like you do that… I kinda ended up thinking that I don't really deserve someone."

Tears formed in Pinkie's eyes once again, this time out of empathy for the one she cared for the most. " _Of course_ you deserve it, Rainbow Dash! You're…" she was at a loss of words just thinking about it. "You're so amazing! There's so much about you that's worth knowing! Why in Equestria -"

" _Because_ , Pinkie!" she shouted. "Because, I don't know, I just don't! I'm always so busy with my job, or the Wonderbolts, or saving Equestria that I figured that was all I was worth… That that was all I was ever good for."

She turned back to Pinkie. "I'm not sweet or romantic. I don't know how to show affection like you do. It's all just so weird and foreign to me that I figured I'd just mess everything up! And I kinda did…"

"Dashie…"

"And that's what I'm saying, Pinkie. I've been so afraid to… _love_ … that I didn't want to let myself get close to you. Afraid that you wouldn't feel the same, yet at the same time even more afraid that you _would_. And you don't deserve someone like that, Pinkie Pie. You deserve so much more. So that's why I said those things. To protect _you_ from _me_."

Pinkie's lips quivered as she shook her head. "Dashie… you _stupid butthead_!"

"Wait… what?" Rainbow said, taken aback.

"I don't _want_ protection from you," Pinkie said as she placed her hoof under Dash's chin. "You deserve all the good things that you get in life, me included. After all you've done for me and everypony that lives here, you deserve to be the super-duper-king of the Wonderbolts!"

"Uh, don't you mean 'queen'?"

Pinkie smiled. "Yes. Queen. And you say you can't be sweet and you can't show your emotions. But that's _sooo_ not true, Dashie! You made it snow for me tonight! On our three month anniversary! You remembered and everything! You're the sweetest girl I've ever met in my whole life!"

"You don't mean that…" said Rainbow, with a blush.

"I do! And, Dashie… what you said about love? That isn't true! Being afraid is what makes it exciting! Don't you think I'm afraid? Don't you think that _my_ heart beats a millionty times a minute every time I look at you?!"

Rainbow waited a moment. "Pinkie… what are you saying?"

Pinkie rubbed a hoof along Rainbow's cheek. "I'm saying… _I_ love you, Rainbow Dash. With every little chamber of my heart. And no matter what you think you deserve, no matter how far away you want to be from me… I will always - truly and deeply - love you. _Forever_."

A wave of emotions overtook Rainbow Dash. Happiness, fear, anger, anxiety, excitement. But one more important than all of those.

Pinkie took Rainbow's hoof in hers. "Dashie… why did you really come here to talk to me tonight?"

Two lines of tears fell from Rainbow Dash's eyes. "I realized, Pinkie… When you ran away from me I realized that even though I was afraid to love you, I was even more afraid to think I lost you. And now that you're here…" A lump formed in her throat.

"Say it, Dashie," said Pinkie with a demeanor mirroring Rainbow's.

"Now that you're here I never want to let you go." She put her arms around Pinkie's neck. "I love you too, Pinkie Pie! I love you so much!"

And just like that, Pinkie's heart had been sewn back together and reinforced ten times over. Before she could react, Rainbow assaulted Pinkie with the deepest and most loving kiss she had ever received. Their tongues danced together as the snow fell around them, their hearts and their minds much too warm to even notice. After an eternity, their mouth's parted.

"Oh, Dashie!" Pinkie cried. "I'm so happy! This is gonna be the best party ever! And I - MWAH - " Rainbow interrupted her with a kiss. "We can invite - MWAH - the whole town and - MWAH - all our friends and - MWAH - Dashie!" The biggest smile she'd ever put on scrawled across her face. "I'll never finish if you keep doing that!"

Rainbow shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't plan on stopping." She assaulted Pinkie with kisses, smooches, and even more kisses. Pinkie giggled as she halted her marefriend for a moment.

"So, you _are_ saying we can tell our friends, right?"

"Pinkie," said Rainbow with a smile, "I'm gonna tell the whole world."

"Aww." Pinkie embraced Rainbow with enough force to probably break something, but neither of them cared. It was worth the pain. To Rainbow, _all_ of it was worth the pain.

Rainbow stood back and put a hoof under Pinkie Pie's chin. "I'm sorry I put you through that tonight, Pinkie. I didn't know what I was doing."

Pinkie took Rainbow's hoof in hers. "It's okay, Dashie. We're gonna get through this. Together." She placed her forehead against Rainbow's as the too stood there in peaceful silence.

Rainbow smirked. "You know, it's snowing pretty hard out there. It's kinda too cold to go home now. Would you… mind if I spent the night here with you?"

Pinkie giggled. "You know it! Did you originally make the storm just so you could use that line on me later on in the night?"

"You know it," said Rainbow as she walked Pinkie inside and shut the window behind them. Though this journey was frightening for the both of them, Rainbow's renewed self-confidence gave her the strength to keep on fighting, no matter the outcome. As Pinkie looked out the window, she realized that despite everything, this night had been the best anniversary she could have hoped for.

And she couldn't wait for all the anniversaries to come.


End file.
